


Code Black

by littleblacksubmarines



Series: Hospital au [1]
Category: A Day to Remember (Band), Blink-182
Genre: Adrenaline, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Explosions, Fluff, Jeremy McKinnon - Freeform, Kevin Skaff - Freeform, M/M, Mark Hoppus - Freeform, Matt Skiba - Freeform, Medical Language, Original Characters - Freeform, Some hurt/comfort, Surgeon AU, mentions of medical procedures, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: It starts out as an ordinary day for the four friends and surgeons, but as anyone in the medical field would know, your days are hardly ordinary. Bombs inside of patients with a paramedic's hand inside the patient is totally normal, right?AKA the surgeon au based off of Grey's Anatomy that no one really asked for.





	Code Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arey0unasty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/gifts).



> None of this is real, I own literally nothing except for like three t-shirts and some Nikes.
> 
> Loosely based off of Grey's Anatomy. I am That Person.
> 
> And of course, this is for the ever lovely arey0unasty. Enjoy, babe <3
> 
> ~Also I just wanna say I had an absolute blast writing this. Definitely my favorite AU.

“Dr. McKinnon,” Matt whispered slowly.

Jeremy knew it was serious when his coworker, partner in crime, fellow trauma surgeon Dr. Matthew Skiba said his name like that.

“Sir?” Jeremy asked, voice just above a whisper.

“I need you to walk out of this room. Walk, do not run. Tell the charge nurse we have a code black. Tell her I am sure. And then I want you to evacuate the other OR’s while I stay here,”

Jeremy stared at Matt, slowly letting his words sink in. 

“Jer, go,” Matt murmured slowly as tears streamed down the paramedic’s face who was standing to his right.

The paramedic that had her hand inside of the patient. The patient that had a homemade bomb inside of him.

*

The day was much like any other. The group of friends had breakfast in the cafeteria together, Mark and Matt went to the roof to watch the sun rise, and Kevin and Jeremy went to the nursery to look at the babies. Just as Jeremy kissed Kevin goodbye to return to the ER, his pager went off.

“911 for a gunshot. Shit, I love you bye!” Jeremy shouted to Kevin as he took off in the direction of the stairs.

“Yes sir, that’s my baby,” Kevin said to the baby he was currently holding. He really did love his job.

*

Matt and Jeremy stood inside of the trauma room waiting for the arrival of their patient. Suddenly, the paramedics burst through the door wheeling the stretcher along.

“Why do you have your hand inside of my patient’s abdomen?” Matt asked the young paramedic. 

Lena, her nametag read.

“He started bleeding out, I tried to hold pressure but this was the only thing that could stop it. If I try to take my hand out, he starts to bleed again,” Lena hurriedly explained.

“Great. Who’s giving me a report?” Jeremy quipped, preparing to pull the patient off of the stretcher and onto the hospital bed.

“Middle aged male, him and his friend were reenacting the Civil War when the gun dislodged and well. Dipshit put her hand in the guy and here we are,” The other paramedic, Ryan, said.

“Great. Get out. Lena can stay. Get her some lead and get this x-ray rolling. I want an OR prepped now and we’ll be on the road,” Jeremy ordered. 

Matt grinned at him as he draped the lead across Lena. Jeremy poked his tongue out in return, his adrenaline was flowing.

“X-ray done!” The tech chimed, taking the lead and moving out of the way so that the crew could head to the OR.

*

“Dr. Skiba?” 

Matt slowly turned to look at the intern in the doorway. 

“Yes, Alex?”

“Sir, I need to talk to you,” Alex panted.

“Dr. Gaskarth, you do know I’m in the middle of operating on this man, correct?” Matt sighed, staring at the intern.

“Sir, please. You need to talk to me.”

Matt and Jeremy shared a nod, Jeremy taking over Matt’s work and checking on Lena to make sure she was still okay.

Matt was shaking when he came back from talking with the young intern. 

“Matty boy, you okay?” Jeremy asked, looking up into Matt’s eyes across the table.

“Dr. McKinnon,” Matt whispered slowly.

Jeremy knew it was serious. His stomach dropped, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the terror showing in Matt’s eyes.

“Sir?” Jeremy asked, voice just above a whisper.

“I need you to walk out of this room. Walk, do not run. Tell the charge nurse we have a code black. Tell her I am sure. And then I want you to evacuate the other OR’s while I stay here,”

Jeremy stared at Matt, slowly letting his words sink in. 

“Jer, go,” Matt murmured slowly as tears streamed down the paramedic’s face who was standing to his right.

*

“Code black?” Kevin asked out loud.

“Yes doctor, in OR 2,” one of the nurses replied.

“Fuck. No no no no no,” Kevin whispered, taking off in the direction of the OR’s. That was the room designated specifically for trauma surgery. The room he knew his boyfriend would be in.

“Skaff! Slow down!” the chief of surgery, Travis Barker, shouted after him.

Kevin didn’t listen, running down the stairs to the floor with the OR’s.

He stood at the desk, feeling a wave of relief when he saw Jeremy walk out of the OR.

“Baby, what’s going on?” Kevin asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

“The guy has a homemade bomb inside of him that a paramedic has her hand wrapped around. I need to evacuate all of the other OR’s. You should go back to your tiny humans, babe, they’re probably scared and want their Kevie,” Jeremy teased lightly to hide his fear.

“Yeah, no way in hell am I leaving you down here. I’ll help you evacuate,” Kevin replied, preparing to enter the next few rooms.

“Okay, I’m going to go back in with Matt. Let me know if you need anything. We’ve evacuated non-essential personnel from our OR. I love you,” Jeremy said, pulling his mask up and entering the scrub room.

“I love you too, Jez,” Kevin affirmed, going next door to OR 1.

*

“Dr. Hoppus,” Catherine, the scrub nurse repeated.

“What, Catherine?” Mark sighed, “I’m busy trying to clip this man’s aneurysm.”

“Yes, sir, I know. But there’s a code black. We need to evacuate,” she said, panic in her voice.

Mark looked up from his patient’s skull, eyes wide. 

“Code black? Cath, are you sure?” Mark whispered, trying to make sense of what was happening.

“Yes. It’s not a drill,” Catherine confirmed.

“Well everyone, you heard the woman. Code black next door. Anyone who wants to leave can leave. I’m going to stay here and save this man’s life,” Mark declared, continuing his work.

*

“Mark!” Kevin exclaimed, leaning against the doorway of the OR.

“Kevin,” Mark replied, “Do you need something?”

“Well, uh, you know there’s a code black next door, and a paramedic has her hand on a bomb” Kevin started.

“A paramedic and a bomb, huh? And do you know that I have Dr. Hill’s husband on my table? If I leave his skull flap open and close, this man is going to die. I’m not going to be the one to kill Miranda’s husband. I’m not leaving this room, Kevin. Travis can yell at me later if he wants to. Either help me or get out,” Mark stated, staring at Kevin.

Dr. Hill was a fellow surgeon, she was a small and scary woman. Kevin could understand why Mark was so adamant about not closing up and leaving.

Kevin nodded and exited the room.

*

“So what you’re saying is, I’m holding onto a bomb?” Lena asked, voice quivering, tears continuing to fall down her face.

“Yes, Lena, you are,” Matt replied softly.

“So what do we do now?” She asked, shaking.

“We’ve called the bomb squad. We can’t do anything until they get here,” Jeremy supplied, getting a cloth to wipe the tears from Lena’s face.

“What if I pull my hand out, just really fast?” The girl asked, openly crying now.

“You can’t do that, babe, just hold on a little bit longer,” Matt soothed, fearing the worst.

Matt and Jeremy went back and forth with Lena, trying to placate her and keep her hand right where it was. Kevin entered the OR to offer his assistance with the matter. Despite their best efforts, Lena said she was terribly sorry, pulled her hand out of the patient, and ran out of the room. Kevin pushed Jeremy onto the floor and laid on top of him, silently waiting for the worst. When nothing happened, the two stood up and found that Matt had resumed Lena’s place. Matt’s hand was inside the patient, keeping him from bleeding out, with his hand wrapped around the bomb.

*

“Mark,” Kevin huffed, standing in the doorway.

“Still working on Hill’s husband, Skaff, what do you want?” Mark asked, losing patience for being interrupted.

“Just uh. If you see a paramedic named Lena, let me know,” Kevin off-handedly replied.

“What?” Mark asked, looking up at Kevin.

“She freaked and pulled her hand out. Someone else now has their hand inside of the patient,” Kevin said carefully.

“Who?” Mark asked.

Kevin said nothing. Mark had been in surgery since before the patient had arrived, and he had no idea Matt was even in his own surgery.

“Kevin. Who?” Mark asked again.

“Matt.”

*

“Okay, we’re going to very carefully extract the bomb now,” Dylan, the bomb squad guy, said to Matt, Jeremy, and Kevin.

“Okay. What do I do?” Matt whispered.

“Jeremy is going to make an incision. You are going to very slowly and very carefully keep your grip on the device and remove your hand from the cavity. You’ll hand the device to me, and I’ll walk out the door with it. You three can finish your work here,” Dylan replied calmly.

“I just have one question,” Jeremy piped up.

“Yes?” Dylan turned to him.

“Have you ever done this before?”

*

“Kevie,” Jeremy looked at his boyfriend from across the table.

“Yeah, Jer?” Kevin replied.

“Matt and I are going to go out to the hall and check on Dylan,” Jer paused, “are you good here for a minute?”

“Yeah, absolutely. It’s been a while since I operated on an adult, but I think I know how it works,” Kevin joked, trying to keep the mood light.

Just as Matt and Jeremy walked into the hall, they watched Dylan place the device in a secured box. That’s the last thing they both remember.

*

“Marky? Baby, what happened?” Matt asked, voice like sandpaper and his entire body hurting.

“Matt, oh Matt, thank heavens you’re okay!” Mark exclaimed, kissing Matt’s forehead. “You and Jer went to follow the bomb squad guy out into the hall, and when he put the device in the box, it detonated. The explosion sent you and Jer flying back through a window into an empty OR. You both have concussions and are going to be sore, but nothing was broken. You’re going to be okay,” Mark said, gripping both of Matt’s hands in his.

“I’m surprised you’re not yelling at me for being reckless,” Matt joked, laying his head back on the pillow.

Mark just smiled and said, “Oh, baby. I’ll wait until the concussion symptoms fade to yell.”


End file.
